morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Albion
is a kingdom located in the region of Regalis. Classed as a outlaying island, Albion is one of the only islands in Morpheus to follow law and traditions of a unity in its region. High on trade and good with market Albion is in dealerships with partners across the globe. The land is not advanced in what they cannot get traded in, most the area being farmland and ship-building industry. Sailors and Pirates are mostly famed from Albion, for all lore and legends point this land as the origin of many tales. Like most of the other areas of Regalis, Caoul is the dominating group. Maori in Albion are not outcasted, but they are not entitled to housing, medicine, care or legal work. 'Geography' The City of Albion This is the southern city within Albion. The city of Albion is mostly known for its factories and work houses for orphans, over 1/3rd of the city being dedicated to this development. Another third of the area is filled with high class houses and manors, busy street vendors and beautiful architecture. While the third portion is filled with homeless, beggars and slums. While you leave the city you meet beautiful countrysides filled with farming towns. The City of Timidus This is the northern city within Albion. Timidus is a heavy industrial city with advanced machinery. They normally work in inventing and creation works for the Hazaelian Empire. There common trade comes across the sea from Libertus before its sent to the rest of the mainlands. Other Notable Towns * Oxfordshire ' 'Biodiversity Robin.jpg Sparrow.jpg Tawnyowl.jpg Polecat.jpg Frog.jpg Adder.jpg Rabbit.jpg Deer.jpg Puffin.jpg Swan.jpg Ethnicity Notable Race Human.jpg|link=Humans Notable Classes Pirate.jpg Governance - Royal Family The land of Albion is governed by the King and his adviser. King Charles the 4th is a older man. A widowed husband with 4 children - Mary, Angela, Charles 5th and James. He is a great ruler who as worked with Erik, king of Hazael, for many years to create a great unity between the two lands. When it was announced that Erik died without a heir, Charles was not impressed at the proposal of a female ruler in Emolie, and he was less impressed in the rise of a commoner following King Edward Everett. However, after much time to adjust, the kingdoms unified in peace once more. When King Charles the 3rd passes, the throne will be held to his oldest son, Charles Jr. The contracts and kings oat has already been discussed and signed between both parties. Hazael's military works to protect Albion, with the resent control of Lyons the two kingdoms have a direct quick link across the ocean. Ecomony & Demographics Agriculture & '''Trade' Farming has a big influence on albion's landscapes and the quality of its environment. With farmers managing over half of the Northern land area, the agricultural sector is a major source of pressure on the environment. As a result, the agricultural sector is responsible for a large share of the pollution of surface waters and seas by nutrients, for the loss of biodiversity, and for pesticide residues in groundwater. Wool, cotton, silk, gold, iron, copper and food crop are the most produced natural materials. The country having the perfect climate to grow root plants like potatoes and carrots in large quantities. Along with the mass production of flowers that when cut and shipped creates a beautiful house display for any of the lucky caoul family's to have as a home decoration. Albanian also provides quality livestock for sailors, farm animals being in high demand. The growth of technology here often is within agriculture. Farming equipment and science enhancements (such as cloning of livestock) majoring as a great importance. The technology of farming is time efficient, easy to use and provides best results within the growth of trade and development. '''Language - Albanish' Albanish is the international language used across Morpheus and dates back to the use of Albion settlers. Its known as the international language, and has become the most used language due to in early days Albion would only trade there fine stocks with those who could hold a fluent albanish conversation. Education The middle and lower class in Albion receive little to no education, as most become farm workers. Only upperclass are offered full education normally provided though home tutors. 'Culture' 'Folk culture ' Music across Albion is something that most lower class people take interest in. Seems as many are not considered book smart, individuals turn there attention to creating music. Alot of composers and players that travel across regalis originate from Albion and Grevanna. Food wise, fresh meat and veg is a must here. It is rare the people of Albion eat imported goods. 'Literature' Fiction and non-fiction work is extremely common across all of Regalis, some of the top famed authors coming from Albions upper class societies. Normally in the form of novels and playwrights. Ruby D.M.Riostro is the most famed author among Regalis. This woman said to write the legends of the gods and other famous figures. 'National holidays' History What is the history of the land.